7 Grandes Heroes
by Yuiko-Phantomhive311
Summary: Callagham escapa de la carcel y se alia con Yama-san, el profesor no puede olvidar lo que el menor de los Hamada hizo por su única hija, Abigail,asique decide devolver el favor. Hidashi en su totalidad, es decir Tadashi x Hiro :3)9
1. Bienvenido

A Callagham la vida en la prisión le parecía indignante para alguien con sus capacidades y conocimientos. Y fue gracias a sus conocimientos que logró burlar la seguridad de las instalaciones, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento huyó de la prisión de alta seguridad. Jaqueando claves, ingresando códigos, destrozando todos los medios para retener a los presos como él ahí.

Logró salir y en cuanto estuvo en el borde de un acantilado se lanzó al agua dispuesto a cruzar la extensión de mar separaba a San Fransokyo del lugar que acababa de dejar. Las señales de alerta no tardaron en oírse a lo lejos mientras él nadaba con rapidez, aprovechando el golpe de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

Esquivó por varios días los dirigibles que vigilaban el gran Puente Rojo. Le llevó 4 días completos cruzarlo sin ser visto por la policía.

Una vez en el puerto se adentró en las estrechas calles de la ciudad, necesitaba un plan rápido. Había planificado que haría para llegar a la cuidad, pero no que haría cuando llegara allí, eso lo pensaría una vez que estuviera allí y evaluara la situación. Entonces escuchó a dos tipos que se dirigían a un robocombat que se llevaría a cabo a unas cuantas calles más abajo. No lo pensó más y los siguió, quizás podría encontrar un lugar donde esconderse temporalmente.

Al llegar al lugar se encontró con una multitud de gente apostando su dinero por alguno de los dos combatientes. Uno de ellos era un hombre corpulento con el símbolo de una montaña en su espalda y el otro contrincante llevaba un pañuelo atado a su frente.

\- Bien, hoy tenemos una pelea especial –anunció la mujer que recogía las apuestas–. ¡El gran Yama-san probará su nuevo robot contra el área norte, representado por Satoshi!

Un eco de admiración se escuchó mientras la chica con un ojo parchado alzaba su paraguas para ponerlo en medio de los robots y así dar comienzo a la lucha.

\- ¿Están listos? –Pregunta con una sonrisa de diversión–. ¡LUCHEN!

El robot acorazado de Yama-san no tardó en aniquilar al contrincante, unos cuantos movimientos del robot y sus armas ya habían hecho pedazos al otro. Después de aquella victoria aplastante, Satoshi firmó un tratado que proclamaba a Yama-san como nuevo propietario de las recaudaciones en el área norte.

Callagham presenció aquella pelea desde lejos, sonriendo al darse cuenta del provecho que podía sacar de aquella situación. Se acercó a Yama-san y le ofreció su ayuda para crear robots más poderosos que pudieran asegurar su liderazgo a cambio de que lo ayudara a esconderse de la policía.

El yakuza miró sorprendido a aquel hombre que se había parado frente a él muy seguro de sí mismo. Sus ofertan eran muy tentadoras y realmente le parecía una buena idea aceptar, pero no sin antes consultarlo con su subordinada. Aquella joven con un ojo parchado, que habló unos momentos con Callagham para poder sopesar mejor aquella oferta. Terminó por dar el visto bueno y su jefe aceptó encantado el trato con el ex profesor de universidad.

Ambos aliaron sus copas llenas de sake, una vez en la mansión del yakuza, y bebieron sellando su acuerdo.

En los meses siguientes, Callagham reunió a su antiguo equipo, volvía a tener los medios para poder crear un nuevo laboratorio y todo lo que requiriera, y comenzó a trabajar en el diseño de nuevos robots que Yama-san pudiera ocupar en las peleas.

Comenzó a irle muy bien, Yama-san estaba muy complacido y por ello se ganó bastantes privilegios, uno de ellos fue, que a través de algunos contactos, poder estar al tanto de la situación de su hija Abigail, la cual había puesto en marcha un nuevo proyecto de Viaje Tridimensional hace unos meses.

Un poco abrumado por las consecuencias que podrían repetirse con aquel experimento retomado, el hombre llamó a uno de los antiguos empleados que seguían creando diseños en la compañía donde se realizaban los prototipos de las naves. Decidió contratarlo y entregarle sus bocetos e ideas para presentarlos el día de las Exposiciones a nivel Internacional, siendo elegido con un puesto como proveedor de material y pudiendo trabajar de incognito en las modificaciones del proyecto de su hija. De este modo Callagham pudo juntar mucho material en menos de un año para su nueva base y además estar al tanto de los avances de Abigail.

Un día, ordenando antiguos papeles, Callagham encontró las anotaciones de una posible clonación epiteitial en la cual había estado trabajando hace muchos años ya. En aquel momento recordó la impotencia de haber perdido a su hija y que muchas veces había pensado en clonarla con la esperanza de tenerla de vuelta de alguna forma... pero aquel muchacho, Hiro, la trajo de vuelta. Incluso aunque él fue el culpable de la muerte de su hermano mayor.

\- Tadashi Hamada… tu cerebro hubiese sido muy provechoso en esta investigación... –susurra con una sonrisa melancólica. Fue entonces cuando una idea fugaz pasó por su mente: podía estar cruzando completamente las líneas de la ética, pero por otro lado, podría estar en paz con aquel chico que le devolvió a su ser querido.

Decidió que lo haría, arriesgando mucho, al igual que Hiro cuando trajo a Abigail de vuelta.

Pidió a sus subordinados que no lo molestaran cuando estuviera en su oficina y que se comunicaran con él sólo por megafonía, dejándolos a cargo de la invención de los robots para Yama-san.

De nuevo los meses pasaron. El problema no era la dificultad de la tarea, sino donde llegaban los limites racionales de sus acciones con aquello que estaba haciendo. Así que en tan solo 5 meses hizo crecer un feto humano en un útero artificial. Este clon epiteitial provenía de una muestra de piel de Tadashi y se aseguró de que uno de sus empleados le facilitara la materia orgánica del chico fallecido en aquella explosión.

Los días fueron pasando, y el clon fue obligado a desarrollarse a una velocidad muy alta para así llegar al mismo estado que su yo original en poco tiempo.

\- Yama. –El yakuza se giró al oír su nombre de boca del ex profesor–. En unos días contrataré a un nuevo ayudante...

\- ¿Otro más? –Preguntó el hombre extrañado.

\- Éste es importante, es especial, si tenemos suerte, él podrá proporcionarnos muchos beneficios a todos.

\- No sé qué diablos está maquinando tu cabeza... –dice Yama con una sornisa de medio lado–, pero tus ideas siempre funcionan.

\- … –Otra sonrisa se forma, esta vez de los labios de Callagham.

\- ¡Profesor!

\- ¡Profesor Callagham! –Se escuchó en un segundo grito de los ayudantes del hombre.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta al verlos tan agitados al entrar a la oficina del yakuza.

\- Su laboratorio... ya sé que dijo que nadie debía acercarse... –explicó el joven científico jadeando–, pero tan solo crucé el pasillo y vi la sombra de un hombre. Intenté abrir pero la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera, ¡no sé cómo diablos alguien pudo entrar!

\- ¡Acompáñenme! –Ordena Callagham comenzando la carrera hacia su laboratorio.

\- ¡Si!

Todos los presentes se dirigieron al lugar, y una vez allí, Callagham pasó su tarjeta identificadora y uso las llaves especiales para abrir aquella habitación. La luz estaba encendida y había un rastro de agua en todo el piso, lo siguieron con la mirada hasta encontrar rastros de sangre, un hilo con tejido humano estaba aplastado y masticado al lado de algo que lucía como una figura humana tapada por unas sábanas mojadas.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a moverse, ni tan siquiera el profesor.

Yama-san se acercó, dudando un momento si descubrir que había ahí abajo, como había dicho antes: nunca se sabe que está maquinando la mente de ese hombre. Muy lentamente tomó la tela entre sus gruesas manos y tiró de las prendas mojadas.

Ahí estaba un muchacho en estado de shock. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y miraba a los científicos con el terror en sus pupilas. Estaba desorientado, tenía frío y todo le parecía demasiado confuso.

\- Tú... –El chico lo miró desorientado, frunciendo el ceño al no comprender nada-. Tu cara...

Callagham se extrañó ante la reacción del yakuza y se acercó a observar al hombre, sin dejar de mirar al azabache que seguía temblando en una esquina.

\- ¿Lo conoces? –Le preguntó a Yama.

\- Sí, fue este tipo quien hizo que me encerraran la última vez ¿Qué diablos hace aquí y... porque está desnudo? –Fue entonces que todos se dieron cuenta de su falta de ropa-. ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Yama estaba muy confundido, miraba al ex profesor con el ceño fruncido, exigiendo explicaciones para aquello. ¿Acaso a esto se refería con que contrataría a alguien "especial"?

\- Oh dios mío... ¿no es este el chico que presentó un prototipo de robot enfermero hace más de un año? –Preguntó una de las ayudantes, ella estuvo presente el día de la presentación, lo recordaba claramente porque el chico irradiaba un aire muy tranquilo, especial.

\- Lo es.

\- Pero él... murió en la explosión de un edificio del campus universitario –añadió la ayudante con expresión de miedo, sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

\- Su foto salió en las noticias de ese día –añadió un tercero, de pie junto al yakuza.

Tanto los ayudantes como Yama estaban perplejos, no podían comprender nada de lo que sucedía allí. Estaba un chico desnudo, agua y sangre por todos lados y el sujeto en si se suponía había muerto hace poco más de un año atrás.

Definitivamente nadie encontraba una explicación para aquello.

\- ¿Cómo es posible, Profesor?

El hombre de cabello canoso soltó un suspiro y se giró levemente, para poder ver a los allí presentes pero sin darle la espalda al chico que era el centro de su atención.

\- ¿Alguno más de ustedes lo recuerda? –Los asentimientos y negaciones no se hicieron esperar entre ellos y Callagham suspiró sonoramente–. Éste, amigos míos –dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del chico que no dejaba de temblar-, es el nuevo comienzo para la vida humana tal y como la conocemos. Éste, señores, no es un humano original, este chico es un clon.

Todos en la sala contuvieron sus respiraciones ante lo que había revelado el profesor. Aquello era mucho más de lo que su imaginación les había arrojado en sus especulaciones cuando llegaron allí.

Pero el hombre solo sonreía orgulloso, con cierto grado de satisfacción al ver su experimento que al menos físicamente era idéntico a su ex alumno. Se giró por completo hacia él, poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar frente a frente y le sonrió poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo, Tadashi.


	2. Teddy

La niebla comenzó a desaparecer dejando a la vista los enormes edificios de San Fransokyo. Los puestos de comida rápida prendían las luces y poco a poco se les unían carteles publicitarios y pantallas estáticas ,los dirigibles comenzaron su rutina desplanzándose alrededor de la ciudad.

El Lucky Cat Café comenzaba también su rutina diaria, aún asi,el cielo no anunciaba un dia gotas de lluvia golpearon el cristal de la azotea despertando a Hiro con los pies helados;la noche anterior se quedó dormido mientras terminaba unas notas importantes(la libreta y el lapiz seguian a su lado)se quejó por la forma en la que Mochi rasguñó varias de sus ideas desechadas en papel.

Caminó hacia la lámpara de su escritorio mirando con una ligera sonrisa la gorra de su hermano.

Desde que comenzó el instituto,el espacio donde antes estaba la cama de Tadashi fue re-ordenado para amontonar objetos variados...un delicioso olor a chocolate lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y preparó unas crepés mientras Cass atendía abajo a los al ver sus intenciones se paseó afectuoso entre sus piernas,Hiro miró al piso encontrando unos ojos inocentes llenos de hambre ― ¿Qué? Los gatos no pueden comer dulces y lo sabes ― bajó los hombros y comió rápido.

Cuando terminó subió corriendo para tomar su bolsa―¡Baymax ,nos vamos!―pero el cargador del robot estaba vacio―¿Eh?Estem...¿Ay?―nadie respondió a su fingido sonido.¿Donde pudo ir su amigo?Debía darse prisa o de lo contrario pasaría la tarde descifrando las notas de clase de Wasabi.

Bajó un poco confundido hasta la puerta del cafe no sin antes despedirse de Cass,de camino al tranvía escuchó a una niña diciendole a su madre que "Un hombre malvavisco curó su mano",se acercó a pregunarle y la niña señaló un parque a lo lejos justo cuando pudo escuchar el vehículo haciendo su parada.

Algo fastidiado caminó hacia el lugar opuesto,cruzó varias calles hasta llegar al puente secreto pero antes de cruzar lo vió.

―¡Baymax!―gritó mientras corria hacia el lugar,el robot lo saludó afectuoso―¿Donde has estado?Comenzaba a preocuparme―.

―Sólo repasaba mis funciones primitivas―explicó señalando el parque―Tadashi solía traer mi campo de visión en un formato portable, me mostraba gente y situaciones cotidianas para que pudiese solucionarlas en un futuro―.

―¿Crées sólo...que yo podría ver esos lugares también?―

―Hoy no es un dia festivo y tu horario de clases podría verse afect…―

―Está bien,está bien ,mis exámenes terminaron la semana pasada-sonrrió ampliamente miró un momento el puente y después caminaron a lo largo del mismo hasta entrar al parque,una vez allí una luz azul analizó el lugar―Y...bueno...¿que se supone que haces?―

―Recopilo imágenes de esta misma localización y comparo sus diferencias en el tiempo―.

La pantalla de su pecho se iluminó y Tadashi apareció dando instrucciones,el menor sonrrió, ciertamente se le veía disfrutando de ayudar cuanto podí dos pasaron la mañana completa visitando los lugares donde su hermano llevó a un sin darse cuenta se les hizo la hora de almorzar,la gente se retiraba a sus hogares.

Las tardes ya no eran lo mismo, desde el incidente, en cuanto Hiro terminaba su comida se dirigía al instituto para adelantar trabajos o probar nuevas funciones en Baymax hasta la hora de regresar tan sólo para cenar y dormir.

Esa noche el menor se quedó hasta bien tarde en el aula con Gogo quien terminaba de recoger el material con ayuda de Baymax cuando de pronto sus ojos se tornaron azules con un ligero glitcheo.

―Hiro…creo que debes hechar un vistazo-lo llamó sin dejar de mascar su chicle.

―¿Eh?―el joven se acercó―¿Qué sucede?―los dos observaron al robot unos segundos de arriba a bajo tratando de encontrar el problema. El chico pensó que podría ser un pinchazo pero no parecía que ninguna de sus partes estuviera desinchada.

―¿Es normal que sus ojos se vean asi?―Gogo terminó de colocar las cajas al tiempo que se colcaba su chamarra de cuero.

―No, de hecho…Baymax¿Te encuentras bien?― El robot asintió y de nuevo sus lentes volvieron a oscurecer.

― Tan sólo fué un pequeño fallo en mis sistema―

―Rayos…y eso que ayer terminé de ensamblar dos piezas nuevas…¿Gogo?―

―Apresúrate niño,es muy tarde―bufó mientras abría la puerta―si no duermes te quedarás bajito de por vida―

―Sigue soñando, de mayor seré más alto que Tadashi¿O acaso no sabes que los hermanos menores tendemos ah…―

Baymax se quedó atrás realizando un segundo análisis interno sobre si mismo,casi imperceptible,algo estaba muy dos estudiantes siguieron platicando hasta la salida,se despidieron y Hiro se alejó con su robot hacia el café.

Por el camino el glitcheo regresó varias veces―¿Estás bien?―preguntó apenas entraron a casa―No es posible que tengas algún virus…―

―Mi escaneo interno no detectó ninguna amenaza en mi sistema―

¿Qué podría ser?El chico no había parado de pensar en ello desde que salieron de la univesidad minutos atrás.

―Hiro―lo llamó Cass―son las 11...te agradecería si pudieras regresar a la hora de la cena….―

―Perdon...―

―Tesoro,a este paso te saldrán unas ...uuuauhgy...ojeras enormes...muero por una dona―

―Mis escáneres indican un alto contenido de azucar en tu sangre,Cass,un poco de ejercicio físico podría optimizarlos―.

La mujer se ruborizó por aquellas palabras mientras regresaba de nuevo a su cuarto no si antes desearles buenas noches.

Mientras tanto,en los suburbios,Callagham atendía al clon en su laboratorio situado bajo la mansión del yakuza,de este modo obtenía recursos ilimitados y protección.

―¿Es seguro que no recordará nada?―preguntó Yama―¡Oye!―llamó a su ayudante de ojo parchado para que prendiera su puro―Si acaso descubro que puede entorpecer mis asuntos…―

―No lo hará,luce igual que mi alumno,pero solo es una carcasa vacía―el profesor anotó las pulsaciones del clon,mientras prendía una G-Pro en su cabeza― Bien,Tadashi o debería decir…-sonrrió mientras lo tomaba del mentón―Teddy―.


	3. Problemas

―Buenas noches….―se despidió Hiro enrollado entre las sábanas, por ahora sólo quería disfrutar de ese momento cuando todo estaba en calma sintiendo como la oscuridad lo hacía olvidarse de sus problemas en la intimidad de su cuarto; sólo había una cosa que realmente amaba y era dormir sin dejar de abrazar la gorra de Tadashi. A veces si le ponía ganas llegaba a soñar con su hermano, aunque sólo fueran recuerdos mezclados con su propia imaginación….

Pasadas las 3 am el cargador de Baymax comenzó a emitir una luz de activación sin razón aparente , Mochi dormía al lado y se encaró gruñiendo al robot quien con un gesto de guardar silencio bajó las escaleras. Una vez fuera esquivó los charcos de la calle siguiendo su localizador, esa tarde había detectado algo muy extraño y según sus datos, de saber ésto Hiro podría verse afectado negativamente. Caminó por la ciudad hasta llegar a la entrada de los barrios bajos donde la señal era más fuerte, pero por alguna razón no podía situarlo un punto fijo, cambiaba de lugar y por segundos hasta desaparecía.

Unos tipos se le acercaron, jugadores de robo-combat a juzgar por su vestimenta.

―¿Qué diablos es esto?―el más bajito se alzó de puntillas para observarlo con descaro , seguido de su compañero ―Nunca había visto un robot tan mullido...¿Será un nuevo prototipo de Michelín?―

―Le faltan rollitos―contestó el otro desatando la risa entre ellos―¿Quién es tu dueño?―Baymax los miró confundido por la pregunta asique decidió analizar sus rostros en busca de información.

―...MMm...¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?―

―Yoshi Takeda , 34 años, soltero 7º puesto en...―habló el robot―tienes cargos contra una menor―el nombrado quedó bastante desconcertado por sus palabras.

―¿Espera...eres de la policía?― sacó un cuchillo listo para atacar.

―¡BAYMAX!―gritó alguien a los lejos―¿Dónde estabas?― los dos tipos salieron corriendo de allí pensando que ún oficial venía a arrestarlos.

―¿Qué con esos dos...?¿Estás bien?―Hiro estaba muy enojado ―¿Qué te pasa? Llevas actuando raro desde esta mañana ¡¿Desapareces sin más?!¿A qué estás jugando?! ―

―Fué un fallo en mi sistema―trató de disculparse―quería comprobar si los datos eran correctos―El menor rodó los ojos sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada acusadora, la autonomía que su hermano le había dado era lo que lo hacía diferente de todas esa máquinas de combate; a diferencia de ellos, él podía reaccionar según sus datos y no por orden de un control remoto.

Pero esta vez había sido muy imprudente escaparse de casa( Aunque Hiro había hecho lo mismo) ambos eran igual de culpables.

―La próxima vez haré...―

―No Baymax, esto no funciona así….YA TE PERDÍ UNA VEZ―si eso sucedía de nuevo no se lo podría perdonar , quería decirle tantas cosas pero apenas eran las 3:25 de la mañana para comenzar una argumentación. El joven trató de calmarse cruzándose de brazos, debería estar durmiendo aunque tal vez y era cierto que la falla era más grave de lo que creía. ―…Olvídalo….volvamos a casa―.

De camino al café sus hombros comenzaron a doler a causa del frío , "que estúpido"pensó Hiro, podía haber traido su traje volador y ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba.

―Lo lamento―se disculpó Baymax , accionó su regulador de temperatura mientras lo abrazaba―Tal vez mi sistema haya quedado obsoleto y ya no pueda ser útil en mis labores como enfermero―.

―¿Qué?No digas eso…seguro que es sólo un fallo temporal…pero tienes que decirme que sector crees que es el causante de…―

―Sólo es un fallo en sistema―repitió.

―¿Ya...pero en qué sección?―algo no estaba bién, abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por su amigo. En su estómago le mostró la parada más cercana del tranvía que estaba a escasos metros, de este modo no habría de enfermarse.

El coche no tardó en aparecer, una vez dentro esperaron hasta llegar a su destino.

Otro día igual….mirando el mismo lugar…vistiendo la misma ropa….Hiro dormía mucho pero se levantaba cansado y casi sin apetito, Baymax lo analizó varias veces pero el diagnóstico siempre era el mismo "todo estaba bien" a veces sentía su estómago doler cuando comía…Negó con la cabeza y bajó a desayunar.

Allí se encontró con Cass , ese día no abriría el café , le comentó mientras devoraba una dona mojada en chocolate―¿Qué?Pero….ah…¿no afectará al negocio?―preguntó Hiro .

―Ay estos niños….Tu no te preocupes por eso y apresúrate, tus amigos te esperan en la plaza―

"Otra vez…hum"pensó, una vez fuera caminó unos metros hasta que no pudo ver el local ni el letrero, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie; sacó sus audífonos y avanzó.

Poco le importaba acudir a esa cita ¿Para qué? Desde niño nunca se le dio bien hacer amistades menos aún mantenerlas.

Los compañeros de su salón se cansaban de que siempre llevara la tarea hecha o que el profesor estuviera tan orgulloso, siempre fue el raro y odiaba saber cosas que otra gente no comprendía, era una maldición. El único que nunca lo vió mal fue Tadashi, siempre le enseñaba algo nuevo ya que su juventud fue similar, ambos se entendían.

L a única diferencia era que él mayor era un chico muy popular….en cambio Hiro….en más de una ocasión terminaba en la sala de convivencia por tratar de hacerse el rebelde. Cayó muy bajo con tal de encajar en clase para que al final fuera adelantado varios cursos y comenzar de nuevo con nueva gente y nuevo odio .

Los robo-combat eran la única actividad que le permitía ganar algo más que aceptación, se lucraba de ello y ahora que su hermano ya no estaba…"Brrrrn Brrrrrn Brrrrrn".

―Oh…Honey―contestó molesto.

―¿¡Hiro donde estás!? ―la voz de la muchacha parecía muy agitada.―¡Tenemos problemas!¡Ah! ¡Fred ha descubierto un barco de mercancía ilegal!¡Tenemos que detenerlo!―al fondo se podían escuchar sonidos de disparos.

―¿Pero….para qué?―trató de excusarse.

―¡VEN AHORA! ―

―Huj….¿Qué le pasa? ―

Mientras tanto en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, Fred y Gogo luchaban contra los secuaces de Yama-san , todo era un caos en el muelle pues no contaron con que los robots los superarían en número y fuerza. Honey tuvo más suerte que ellos logrando entrar al navío por una brecha que realizó Wasabi

―¿Quién diablos refuerza un barco con hormigón?¿Le ves lógica a esto? ―preguntó el moreno mientras alumbraba el pasillo, irónicamente era el que más facil se asustaba de todos añadiendo que la oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba.

―Shh….no deben saber que estamos aquí― Los dos caminaron por las instalaciones un buen rato hasta que una puerta les impidió seguir, al parecer sólo se podía abrir con un código especial―No podemos salir…―comentó la rubia.

―¿Y por el techo? ―señaló su amigo hacia el conducto de ventilación. Ella subió primero pero el turno de Wasabi no fue tan bueno…. se quedó atascado con el torso dentro y las piernas pataleando afuera.

―¿Otra vez te quedaste atascado? ―

―¡No me culpes! ¡Soy de complexión recia! ―solucionado el problema avanzaron unos cuantos metros viendo de vez en cuando laboratorios e ingeniería por las rendijas.

―¿Por qué no vino a la plaza? ―preguntó el moreno mientras caminaban a gatas―Mira,sé que quieres ayudarlo pero haciendo esto seguro que lo empeoras ¡ Dale tiempo !―

―Sé lo que hago Wasabi¡No quiero perder a Hiro!―habían llegado al final del conducto―Es aquí―De una patada abrieron la escotilla cayendo en total oscuridad.

―¡Prende el laser…no veo nada!―

―¿Estás loca? ¡Podría cortarte la cabeza! ―

―¡No puedo hacer nada si no veo las teclas de mi bols…!—la sala tenía un sensor de movimiento que se activó gracias a luces comenzaron a encederse mostrando con horror un salón lleno de embriones.

―Esto no son piezas para robots ….¿Son reales? ―Wasabi observó las fila interminable de celdas conectadas a un gigantesco tanque que según parece era su fuente de nutrientes. Honey consigió desbloquear una de las fichas holográficas donde se detallaba la información de cada individuo.

―¿Qué….?―gritó―Esto no está bién, su creación fue hace menos de 4 meses pero aquí dice que la fecha de gestación final será dentro de una semana―.

―Crecimiento acelerado…―añadió su amigo.

No tuvieron tiempo para investigar más, pues los guardias rompieron las ventanas,en poco segundos fueron rodeados.

―Alto―una voz masculina se abrió paso hasta llegar en frente de los dos jóvenes―¿Otra vez metiéndose donde no deben? ―.

―Profesor….¡¿Por qué está haciendo esto?! ―La rubia estaba parada y alzó un paso―Usted nos enseñó que hay un límite en el campo científico….¿Donde quedaron sus palabras?! ―.

El moreno lo vió acusadoramente.

―¡Al contrario que ustedes…yo si soy capaz de correr riesgos!¡DISPAREN! ―

―¡NO! ―

―¡¿Quién…?! ―Una enorme sombra pasó volando por el techo, era un robot con armadura rojiza; de un saltó aterrizó haciendo un boquete en el suelo―Tú….―varios de los soldados huyeron de allí.De la espalda del robot apareció Hiro.―¡Deja en paz a mis amigos!―

―¿Amigos dices?¿Creí que eras de los que trabajan solos? ―el hombre levantó sus manos dirigiendo los microbots contra el menor pero Baymax se interpuso frenando el impacto con sus manos.

―¿Están bien? ―Hiro llegó al lado de Wasabi,Honey tecleaba en su bolsa una bola de humo.

―Un poco tarde…pero aún tenemos piernas―bromeó Wasabi.

―¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ―Los microbots comenzaron a agrietar la armadura de Baymax―Hi-Hiro…¡Salgan de aquí,rápido!―Callagham hundió sus pies sobre el robot ,con su mano derecha lanzó un golpe alejando a a Hiro de sus amigos.

―¡Únete a mi! Podrías llegar más lejos que nadie―el menor sintió como los microbots subían por sus piernas hasta cubrirle los hombros,su manos quedaron inutilizadas ―esto se te daba muy bien―.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―el menor no podía respirar por la presión,sentía que sus costillas iban a partise en cualquier momento.

―Mira a tu alrededor¿Qué es lo que más deseas? ―No hubo una respuesta,sólo jadeos,no era más que un mocoso entrometido,Callagham lo tomó del cuello no sin antes decirle unas ultima palabras―¡Tú y tu hermano son igual de inútiles!―la falta de aire hizo que Hiro se desmayara,en ese momento Honey lanzó una bola de corrosivo que explotó en el tanque central envenenando poco a poco a todas las celdas.

―¡NO! ―grito Callagham,éste los siguió pero Wasabi cortó los cables de luz y tomó a Hiro que yacía en el suelo, Baymax los llevó hasta el puerto.

Uno de los esbirros de Yama-san dio la voz de alarma―¡Retirada! ―La policía fue alertada por los vecinos, pero para entonces los Big Hero 6 ya estaban muy lejos de allí.

―¿D-doña Cass? ―Honey trataba torpemente de que su voz no se quebrara mientras hablaba por el celular.

―¿Honey? ¿Qué sucede?¿Y Hiro? ―

―No se valla a preocupar no ha sido nada grav―

―¡¿Honey dónde está Hiro?! ―

―H-ha sufrido un desmayo, pero le aseguro que no es…¿Doña Cass?¿Sigue ahí?―Lo último que Honey escuchó fue una puerta cerrándose.

―¡Te dije que me estorbaría! ―Yama estaba furioso, caminaba errático de aquí para allá sin dejar de ver al profesor.

―Ese niño…si no hubiera sido por…―

―¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN ROBERT! ―el yakuza lo levantó del suelo―Un error más y me aseguraré de que nadie encuentre tu cadáver ¿Me he explicado bien? ―

―Si…―Yama se alejó de allí dejando en silencio el laboratorio, Kantai lo siguió no sin antes advertirle―Mi jefe no soporta a los incompetentes―dicho esto cerró la puerta.

Callaham apretó sus puños con rabia pues nunca se había sentido tan humillado―¡Aaahg! ¡Maldición maldición maldición! ― agarró con fuerza la mesa de trabajo y entonces la vio.

La foto de Abigail cuando era niña junto a él. Todo esto lo hacía sólo por ella―Mi niña―.

Envió un mensaje al correo de su hija, si quería verla debería ser a escondidas de la policia ,aún pesaba sobre él una orden de busca y captura.

"Nos vemos en el Bar de Aquaeris a las 7:30pm".

―¡Abigail! Esta noche me gustaría invitarte ah…―un compañero de trabajo trataba de conseguir una cita con la joven científica ya que su jornada había terminado antes de lo previsto.

―Lo siento Carl ya tengo planes―se disculpó.

―Bueno no tiene porque ser hoy podemos quedar maña…..na―Antes de terminar la frase la joven ya había salido del edificio.

Con la lluvia volviéndose más intensa no tuvo más remedio que apresurarse en llegar al lugar acordado; siendo sincera, no tenía ganas de estar allí. Su apellido había quedado manchado por el escándalo ; en el ambiente de trabajo podía notar los murmullos sobre su padre.

―Llegas 3 minutos temprano―habló un hombre que esperaba en la entrada del bar.

―…..Hola papá―

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando, en los cuales Callagham pidió disculpas por los problemas que pudo ocasionarle.

―Limpiaré tu nombre―dijo muy convencido de sus Abigail estaba cansada de escuchar la misma historia.

―No, sólo te pido una cosa y es que no te metas en mis asuntos…me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí y no voy a permitir que me hundas¿Entiendes? ―

―Lo se tesoro…por eso―el hombre sacó un sobre que dejó sobre la mesa― esto te servirá―.

―¿Qué…?¿De dónde has sacado ese dinero? ―

―Eso no importa cariño ,tómalo―

―No, papá escúchame…no lo voy a aceptar…es más…no se ni porque acepté venir―Debía haber salido a cenar con Carl, maldito orgullo―,no vuelvas a contactarme nunca más―sentenció, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos la chica recogió sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse.

―Pero tesoro….―

―No, ya tomé una decisión, esta es la última vez que nos veremos…cuídate mucho….adiós―El camarero retiró el pedido dejando a Robert de nuevo sólo , viendo cómo el único ser por el que se desvivía lo abandonaba de nuevo. Ya no tenía porque seguir allí.

Caminó horas bajo la lluvia y casi sin darse cuenta se encontró de nuevo ante el edificio Yama.

Cabizbajo entró antes la atenta mirada de sus ayudantes―Pueden retirarse por hoy―todos desaparecieron pronto, esas palabras no significaban nada bueno.

―Te recuerdo que tienes una entrega para dentro de una semana―Kantai le cortó el paso antes de entrar al ascensor― Mi jefe puede prescindir de ti….tal vez tu creación sea tu sustituto, muy pronto―dicho esto la joven se alejó, dejándolo más asqueado aún si es que podía.

La música 8bit de fondo no ayudaba.

Ah~el laboratorio, amaba ese olor a desinfectante pero más aún cuando giró la llave de la habitación donde se encontraba Teddy.

El clón dormía tranquilamente sobre una cama muy mullida con varios cables conectados a su cuerpo. El profesor pasó su mano a lo largo de las sábanas, delineando lo que parecía la espalda de su ex-alumno que subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento. Ante aquel contacto el joven se despertó sobresaltado.

Con un poco de esfuerzo lo ayudó a levantarse pero notó que aún no podía controlar sus funcionas básicas. Era como un bebé.

―Tedd….tienes que ayudarme…te traje un pequeño juego,mira―le acercó una caja con varios formas y figuras―¿Sabes decir"Hola"? ―el joven lo miró confuso―Tendremos que trabajar mucho si no quieres que nos maten a los dos¿Entendido? ―

―…Aum…―

―Lo tomaré como un sí―


End file.
